In various applications in the electrical field, currents flowing within or between devices or parts thereof need to be measured. In some applications, for example in electrical vehicles and other high power devices, accurate measurements of electric currents over a wide range of current values, for example from a few Milliampere (mA) up to a few Kiloampere (kA) are required. Furthermore, currents up to a few Kiloampere usually require electrical conductors having a comparatively high cross-section to minimize losses and heating. Conventionally, sensing of such large currents is for example done by closed-loop Hall sensors using magnetic flux concentrators. Such sensors are comparatively large, heavy and have comparatively high costs. Another approach involves the use of shunt resistors, for which these considerations also apply and which shunt resistors in addition are not galvanically isolated from the current and have a low tolerance against stray fields due to sensitivity to electromagnetic interference.